


Can I be happy ?

by mickeysfine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysfine/pseuds/mickeysfine
Summary: Mandy is upset because Ian spends all his time with Mickey. She lashes out on Mickey and Mickey gets upset and leaves.





	Can I be happy ?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Just read lol. To clarify , Mickey and Ian just started dating like 1-2 months ago.

Mandy was just sitting around the house bored. She wanted something to do. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her call list. The first name she saw was Ian so she dialed it.

It rang 4 times and Ian answered.

"Hello?" , he said voice sounding a little husky.

"Hey Ian. I was calling to see if we could do something today." She replied , voice hopeful.

"Uh ..." She heard a little movement. " Actually me and Mickey had plans today." 

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes. "You never have time for me anymore. I mean , I was your best friend first." 

"I'm sorry , Mands. Maybe next time yeah?"

"Yeah what ever." She sighed and hung up.

Mandy was mad. Ian never made time for her anymore. She gets it. Ian and her brother just started going out so they wanted to get to know eachother , but that's not an excuse to leave your best friend behind. If they even were best friends. 

Mickey was supposed to be picking up some stuff from her place tomorrow anyway so she decided she'd talk to him then. She didn't want to ask Mickey to break up with Ian but she feels like this might be her last resort. All she had to do was pull out the puppy dog eyes and he was under her control. 

Soon she'd have her best friend back.

 

It was around 2 pm when Mickey knocked on Mandys door.

"Hey , Mick." She gave him a short hug and let him inside.

"Hey , Mands. I won't be long. Just gotta pick up some clothes I left here." He started to walk to the spare bedroom.

"Wait , Mick I wanna talk to you."

Mickey turned around and looked at her with a confused face. "Okay?"

She sighed and gestured to the seat. He sat down on the couch and she plopped next to him. She looked down at the floor. Instead of beating around the bush , she jumped right into it.

"I think you and Ian should break up."

Mickey didnt answer. He just sat there staring at her. After a long few minutes he finally said "Why? And where the fuck did that come from?"

Mandy sighed and looked back at him.

"Me and Ian used to be best friends. Now he barely has any time for me because he's always with you." Mickey looked angry.

He jumped off the couch and looked at her with angry eyes. "Come the fuck on Mandy. Don't give me that shit." He chuckled with no humor. " You want me to break up with Ian because you're lonely? Yeah fucking right."

Now Mandy was angry. She stood up too.

"He was my bestfriend first! You stole him from me!" She shouted.

Mickey unbelievable look on his face. "Mandy stop acting like a child." He rolled his eyes.

She wanted to use the puppy dog eyes bit she was far too angry. 

"I'm not acting like a child. Excuse me for wanting MY BESTFRIEND back!" She shouted again.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME AND IAN TOGETHER!" Mickey yelled back. 

"Well that turned out just dandy for me didn't it! You guys don't care about me anymore! Mickey you selfish fucking prick. You never do anything for me!"

Mickey was stunned.

"You don't get to do that." He said quietly. Mandy felt a little shocked at how soft his tone was. He looked back up at her. "Mandy , me and you both know I have done nothing but protect you and gave you the best life that I could have." Mandy started to feel bad , but she want giving up yet.

"Mickey , please. I want my best friend back. I can find you someone e..." She didn't get to finish he sentence.

"I DON'T WANT SOMEONE ELSE!" Mickey screamed. Mandy just looked at him with a shocked look.

He lowered his tone. " Can I be happy too or is that too much to ask?" He asked , tone broken. He started to rub at his eyes , and Mandy knew that meant he was holding back tears.

"Mick..." She started.

"No, Mandy. You don't get to ask me to break up with Ian when he is the one person who makes me happy. How long was I afraid of Dad huh? How long did I hide you in the closet and take the beating? How long did I work at numerous stores to pay for us to get out of the Southside? How many boyfriends have I had to threaten for you? If you haven't noticed Mandy , I do care about you. But can I please , just please have this one thing. One thing that doesn't make me feel like I'm going to go insane. One thing that keeps me calm. One thing that makes me laugh." Mickey sighed. He looked exhausted and she could see his eyes get glassy. "I'm gonna grab my stuff and go." 

Mickey walked away and Mandy was left there stunned. How could she ever even think about doing this to Mickey. It was obvious he loved Ian and she almost ruined that. She felt incredibly shitty right now.

Mickey came back and headed straight for he door.

"Mickey , wait."

He was already half way out the door when he turned around and said , "I love you Mishka , but I can't leave Ian. I won't."

With that he left. He used the name their mother used to call her. 

Mandy decided to give Mickey some time. 

He was her big brother after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end. Sorry


End file.
